


Hearts of Love and Rainbows Bright

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [208]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Amputee Stiles Stilinski, Child Stiles Stilinski, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Had Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Derek and Jackson were perfectly happy together, but still, they wanted something more in their life. They wanted to build a life, a family together, and had found the perfect child to make that happen.





	Hearts of Love and Rainbows Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I hope you journey to my lair of tales wasn’t full of bandits and dangerous things. Come sit by the fire, rest your travel worn bones, and let me tell you a story. 
> 
> Well, I’ll tell you one soon, but first to all of you unfamiliar with the rules of my dwelling, know that each story is created in 15Minutes as a small payment to the ancient-ones (6 of them to be accurate), and due to how little time they have gifted me this story will be ripe with grammatic errors and with typos at full-bloom, the storytelling is swiftly done and so lacks often a proper beginning or an ending, so if any of these details makes you feel uneasy or ill, then take your leave now and be at peace. 
> 
> You daring few who wish to see, what might my creation be, know that there is a theme here today, A SLIGHT CHANGE to the usual path I must follow. Here today, a theme is at play, one of Child Stiles. But BrittleDragonBones still whispers wishes in my ear, such as a couple by the name of Derek and Jackson adopt a child by the name of Stiles, oh this child has had it rough and missing a limb, but his heart remains pure and kind, which earns him love.

He is in the middle of a very important meeting, trying his best to close a deal that even Peter had failed to do, a deal that would earn him both great praise and a nice little bonus, a bonus Derek intended to use on trying make a very important dream come true for him and his husband. He’s being as charming and convincing as he possibly can without showing just how this meeting was starting to draw on his last nerves, when suddenly his husband of five-years comes storming into the room with the second-best view of the city.

Derek wasn’t prepared to find his husband appearing at his place of work wearing a pair of faded-black and loosely hung sweatpants, as well as that godawful maroon coloured hoodie which Derek wished Jackson would just get rid of already.

It wasn’t uncommon for Jackson appear at his place of work for lunch, but what was highly uncommon was for him to do so dressed like this, and even when dressed Jackson had never interrupted a meeting which he knew to be very important for Derek’s future at Hale & Hale.

`Jackson? ´ is the only thing Derek honestly can think of saying under these unusual circumstances, an uneasiness bloom within him since he knows it has to be life or death for Jackson to come storming in like this and dressed in such an unflattering way. 

Hearing his name being called immediately draws Jackson’s attention towards Derek, his beautiful eyes now wide as they zoom in on Derek.

`Why aren’t you answering your phone? ´ Jackson asks, his voice high-pitched even while breathless, he’s moving towards Derek like he can’t get to him fast enough. Jackson’s movements are hasty and ungraceful, all of these unlike-Jackson-behaviour are really starting to ring all of Derek’s alarm bells.

Derek has never seen his husband like this, even when drunk off of his sweet ass Jackson was never like this clumsy or unbalanced. Jackson never left their house dressed like some guy who didn’t take pride in his appearance, and so Derek believed the sense of dread he now felt was warranted.

`Derek. Oh my God, Derek. Oh my God, why aren’t you answering your phone? ´ Jackson begins to cry as he reaches Derek, throwing his arms around Derek and squeezing him tightly, and Derek wraps his own arms around Jackson feeling lost and afraid of what might’ve happened.

`Jackson? Jackson, what’s wrong? ´ Derek asks, there’s now a sense of dread firmly situated in his belly, and he’s close to losing his mind as he feels a tear touch his neck while Jackson clings to him even tighter now while burying his face against Derek’s neck and shoulder.

Pulling back, just enough so that he can look into Derek’s eyes, Jackson smiles up at him as he answers Derek’s question, `He _is_ ours, Derek. He _is_ ours. _Ours_, Der. ´

Feeling confused, uncertain about what is going on, Derek hesitantly ask with a simple word what on earth was his husband talking about, all the while knowing that his husband would understand him even if he only spoke one word.

`Ours? ´

`Stiles. ´ Jackson’s answer is shaky but so full of wonderful joy, and there’s a breath of excitement there too that can’t be missed.

`What? ´ Derek asks, feeling now a bit light-headed where he stands while already blooming hope inside of him just explodes into full-bloom, each petal holding a now possible dream come true, but also dreams that have yet to come true but which might if Jackson was saying what Derek thought his husband was saying.

`Stiles. Stiles is ours. ´ Jackson tells him before excitedly kissing him full on the mouth, still it isn’t until Jackson pulls back again and their eyes to connect, allowing Derek to gaze into the steady and unwavering eyes of Jackson, be those eyes damp now with tears of joy, this is the moment when Jackson’s message finally settle within Derek’s slightly rattled mind.

`The adoption agency called, Der. They called me, and Mrs. Boyd, she said that Stiles is going to be ours. ´ Jackson tells him then, his voice joyous in a way Derek had never head it before.

`I’m sorry, I agreed to the time and everything without asking you, but I was just so excited Derek. ´ he hears Jackson say vaguely as the state of shock and disbelief starts to ease their hold of him, and soon all he feels like his world has suddenly become complete, perfect, and he feels the happiest he can ever imagine himself being.

The great weight of dread and doubt that has been sitting on his shoulder for over a year now, it’s just gone and Derek feels like he might be able to fly if he wanted too at that moment.

Tears of joy begin to fall freely now, and Derek feels like he can hardly thing straight or breathe even because the little boy who’d charmed their hearts was going to be their son. Their son. There were times, many times in fact when Derek’s belief in their success in adopting the little boy who’d stolen both his and Jackson’s hearts wavered greatly; they’d worked so hard for this moment, and now that it was there it felt too much like a dream come true for Derek to stay stoic and untouched.

`He’s finally going to be _ours_, Derek. ´ Jackson tells him before kissing him lovingly again, and to say that those words didn’t make Derek’s whole world appear that much brighter and happier would be a dirty lie. 

Being the man of few words has Derek just kisses his husband back, kissing his beautiful husband who’d never lost faith in a future that had them raising the little boy they came across during a visit to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, bringing gifts for the sick kids stuck in hospital over the holiday shouldn’t have ended-up with them wanting to adopt one of these children.

Stiles had been so small and so bright with energy and kindness, his own disabilities and illness as well as misfortunes in life hadn’t had the corrupting effect it might’ve had on some people and yes even children. The sweet nature of the little boy missing a leg doing had been doing his absolute best to cheer everyone around him up that day, and it was near impossible for Derek not to want to take care of this child and make sure life stopped handing the boy a bad set of cards.

The fear and worry Derek had been feeling ever since he and Jackson began the unsteady process of adopting Stiles, it all drained away from him now, leaving him feeling weak in the legs and oddly emotional where he stood clinging on tightly to the man he loved.

`Finally. Finally. ´ Derek cries against Jackson shoulder once he’s wrapped his arms around the man who’d been so fierce and unyielding as they fought to adopt their son, Derek doesn’t care that he’s now sobbing almost uncontrollably and clinging to his husband for dear life; and Jackson just laughs as if that is the only way to expel long year of anxiousness, all those months of waiting to learn whether or not they would be allowed to adopt seemed to escape from Jackson now as he laughed like a happy little madman.

They were going to be able to bring Stiles home, and have him sleeping in his bed in his very own bedroom that Derek and Jackson set-up for him.

Derek didn’t even care if he had to cancel on some important client on the day it would become official that he and Jackson were the proud parents of their son Stiles, even if there was a risk of losing his job, well, Derek would take that risk just to make sure they had their son home sooner rather than a day or two later.

**~*~**

With family and a few close friends, Derek and Jackson walked into the small courthouse, both excited and nervous about finally being able to take Stiles home with them. The long wait was finally going to draw to an end, and they would finally be able to spend all the time they wanted with the child that felt was made for them.

Long before Derek and Jackson caught sight of their son-to-be a loud and excited cry rings through the otherwise silent hall, the sound echoing off of the falls depicting the history of Beacon Hill draws all of their attention towards the little boy that has started towards them.

Jackson immediately releases his hold of Derek’s hand and starts towards their Stiles, and Stiles was theirs even if they hadn’t finished all of the paperwork yet. The little boy clearly moving with a great deal more ease with his new prosthetic-limb, a limb that Derek had paid a fine price for so that it could replace the less fitting prosthetic that had served as a poor replacement for the leg Stiles had lost due to his battle with cancer.

`Der-Der! Jackie! ´ the brave little boy cries out once more, eyes all bright while wearing a big smile upon his adorable face.

`Stiles. Oh, my little Stiles. ´ Jackson responds before scooping up the little boy up into his arms, a boy who had continued to love and trust even after he’d lost both of his birth-parents before the age of two, and who’d come close to being adopted once before, but once Stiles’ health issues started the couple backed out hastily and still none of that had broken the spirit of the boy.

Wrapping his little arms around Jackson’s neck, Stiles declares as he always does when they’ve been blessed to spend an hour together, `I’ve missed you. ´ and then proceeding to ask as always, `You miss me? ´

`Very-very-very much. ´ Jackson declares before peppering both of his round little cheeks with kisses, and then hugging the little boy tightly.

Stiles would never know just how much they’d missed him, and perhaps that was for the best so that the little boy wouldn’t suffer any unnecessary sense of guilt over things he had no power over.

Derek walks over to his husband and the child they’d worked so hard to adopt.

`Der-Der, you miss me too? ´ Stiles asks once he caught sight of Derek who leaned down to kiss the top of the head of his soon to officially be his son.

`More than you could ever know, my little star. ´ Derek tells the brave little boy who deserved to finally have a family ready to be there for him in sickness and in health. 

`I miss you more. ´ Stiles says very seriously while reaching out to gently stroke the beard Derek had allowed himself to grow, to the great dismay of his husband, the loud giggle warms Derek’s heart. The last few-times they’d had visited Stiles, the sour-face lady who was clearly dead-set against the idea of two men adopting a child, had threatened to file a complaint against them if they so much as held Stile’s hand, so feeling Derek’s beard was a new experience for Stiles.

`Prickly. ´ Stiles declares, still laughing his tiny heart out, `like it. ´

`See, Jackson, he likes it. ´ Derek smiles at his husband, who rolls his eyes at this but kisses Derek softly none the less before admitting defeat. Derek could keep his beard for now, there were far more important things to do than deal with Derek’s facial hairs. 


End file.
